Una gentil promesa
by XxNaokoxX
Summary: Sherlock y John se conocen de niños pero se separan, ahora deberán volver a encontrarse para cumplir una promesa, pero el destino no se las pondrá fácil y más de uno quiere separarlos ¿Lograran estar juntos al final? Sherlock x John AU
1. La promesa

Notas de la historia:

Hola! Una disculpa enorme a los que siguen ¨Sherlock in wonderland¨ pronto actualizare, pero escribir ese fic me inspiro para hacer otros jeje, espero que disfruten el fic casi como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Notas del capítulo:

El primer capítulo es una adaptacion del Doujinshi ¨Una gentil promesa¨ (también de ahí viene el titulo) propiedad de Miri Yoshino, el doujinshi es sasunaru y es muy tierno, solo el primer capítulo es basado en ese doujinshi, tenía planeado hacerlo un one shot pero al escribirlo vi que tenia mas potencial, espero que les guste!

* * *

**Una gentil promesa**

**-Capitulo 1: La promesa **

Era un cálido día de verano en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, el sol resplandecía sobre las rusticas casa de aquel lugar, Sherlock Holmes era un niño curioso y reservado de seis años, no se le daba bien hacer amigos con facilidad además de que no los consideraba necesarios, su familia había ido de vacaciones aquel pueblo (en palabras de Sherlock aburrido y polvoriento) a visitar a la abuela, una señora seria a simple vista pero cariñosa con sus dos nietos.

Sherlock sintió que moriría de aburrimiento, así que una mañana ya arto de tanta tranquilidad se escapo de la mansión burlando la vigilancia de su hermano mayor Mycroft, llego hasta un bosque y camino sin rumbo por él, no tenía miedo de perderse porque él era un niño muy listo.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse del bosque (resulto que no había nada interesante en el) escucho un pequeño sollozo apenas un murmullo pero él estaba seguro de lo que había oído, asique con la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba, fue hasta la fuente del llanto.

John Watson era un niño alegre y optimista, pensando siempre en los demás antes que en él, en sus escasos cinco años John ya conocía que era el dolor, sus padres siempre estaban peleando, su papá era militar y su mamá ama de casa, también tenía una hermana mayor, seis años más grande llamada Harriet pero prefería que la llamaran Harry.

Cuando peleaban, John solo podía ocultarse en su habitación bajo sus cobijas protegiéndose, no era un niño miedoso, pero no le gustaba escuchar a sus papás discutir, cuando escuchaba la puerta de entrada azotarse con fuerza significaba que la pelea había terminado, entonces salía de su lugar seguro y se acercaba a la puerta, la abría despacio y salía de la misma manera, en la cocina siempre estaba su mama llorando, John quería mucho a su mama, pero parecía que ella no lo quería a él, apenas se acercaba a consolarla ella lo rechazaba y le gritaba que era su culpa, John triste y sin comprender regresaba a su habitación donde Harry lo esperaba enojada, Harry era mala con él, le decía lo mismo que su madre pero ella lo golpeaba, John se quedaba cayado llorando en silencio, cuando Harry se iba el salía corriendo de su casa, pensando porque su mamá y su hermana no lo querían si él era un niño muy bueno y nunca se metía en problemas, se sentía solo.

Dejaba de correr hasta que llegaba el bosque, su lugar secreto y lloraba amargamente.

Sherlock siguió el llanto hasta que detrás de unos arbustos vio a un niño rubio sentado en el pasto llorando, el pequeño al oír ruido levanto la mirada llorosa hacia él, Sherlock se acerco mas y levanto una mano en dirección hacia John, este cerró los ojos fuertemente y se encogió en su lugar.

_¨Va a golpearme¨ _pensó con miedo.

Pero en vez de sentir el dolor de un fuerte golpe sintió una pequeña palmada sobre su cabeza, temeroso abrió los ojos encontrándose con el pelinegro arrodillado frente a él.

–¿Te duele algo? –le pregunto Sherlock acariciando los rubios cabellos, nunca había consolado a alguien así que esperaba estarlo haciendo bien.

John negó con la cabeza.

–Tú… ¿No vas a golpearme? –dijo John mirando al pelinegro.

Sherlock se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta.

–¿Por qué te golpearía? Solo nos encontramos –contesto ocultando su sorpresa mirando detenidamente al otro niño. –Oye ¡Estas cubierto de moretones!

–¡E-estoy bien! –se apresuro a contestar al ver el semblante preocupado del pelinegro. – ¡Sanaran de inmediato! ¡Aun no me duelen! –agrego nervioso. –¡Estoy bien!

–Está bien, supongo –dijo el mayor no muy convencido. –¿Porque estas tan feliz? –pregunto viendo sonreír al rubio.

–Porque dijiste que no me golpearías y estoy feliz porque te preocupaste por mi –concluyo con una enorme sonrisa y riendo un poco.

Sherlock lo miro sorprendido, ese niño no dejaba de sorprenderlo, sintió como un calor se ubicaba en sus mejillas, por un momento pensó si se habría resfriado.

–No hay problema –volteo el rostro incapaz de poder seguir mirando a John. –Es normal que este preocupado.

–No… todos me odian –John bajo su cabeza triste.

Sherlock lo miro y se levanto decidido tendiéndole la mano al rubio.

–Entonces, puedes jugar conmigo –Sherlock aun sentía ese odioso calor en su cara.

John levanto la vista sorprendido, sonrió y le dio la mano a Sherlock.

–¡Sí!

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba del día jugando, rieron y corrieron por todo el bosque, solo ellos dos, John en ningún momento pensó en su familia, ni en el odio de su madre o en los golpes de Harry, solo miraba sonriendo a su nuevo amigo, Sherlock nunca antes se había divertido tanto con otro niño, incluso estando solo no se sentía tan feliz como ahora.

–Ya debo ir a casa –anuncio el pelinegro viendo como ya atardecía.

–Si regresas a casa… estoy seguro que no te veré de nuevo –dijo tristemente.

–¿Por qué? –Le pregunto Sherlock extrañado –Podemos jugar de nuevo otro día –dijo seguro de sus palabras.

John se quedo un rato callado sintiendo las lagrimas querer salir por sus ojos.

–Desearía que pudiéramos estar juntos más tiempo…

–Pero…

Sherlock no sabía qué hacer y entonces recordó algo, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

–¡Espera aquí un minuto! –le grito al rubio.

John se quedo parado viendo como se iba, paso unos minutos y el pelinegro no regresaba.

–Ya se tardo –dijo a la nada sintiéndose solo.

Se arrodillo en el pasto deprimido.

_¨Quizás regreso a su casa¨ _pensó el rubio sintiendo como pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

_¨No nos veremos de nuevo¨_ bajo la mirada abatido.

–¡Oye!

El rubio se sobresalto al escuchar una voz seguido de unos pasos acercándose hasta el, rápidamente levanto la mirada viendo a su nuevo amigo.

–¿Estas llorando? –dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración, había corrido lo más rápido que pudo para volver con el rubio.

John inmediatamente se levanto y negó con la cabeza sacudiéndola muy rápido.

–¿Enserio? –insistió el mayor.

Sherlock le resto importancia y tomo la mano la mano izquierda de John colocándole un anillo hecho con una flor en el dedo anular.

–¡Me casare contigo! –declaro decidido.

–¿Casar?

Sherlock tomo ambas manos de John y lo miro a los ojos.

–Mi abuela dice que si estas casado, permanecerás con la otra persona para siempre.

–¿Para siempre? –dijo el rubio esperanzado

–Sí, para siempre –repitió el pelinegro sonriéndole al otro. – Los anillos son más bonitos, pero como escuche que son caros –vacilo un poco, su familia tenía dinero lo sabía, pero él quería comprarle el anillo a su amigo con su propio dinero. –¡Te daré uno cuando seamos adultos! –le prometió el pelinegro.

–¿Adultos? Entonces si nos convertimos en adultos ¿estaremos juntos para siempre? –John sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

–¡Por supuesto! ¿No te gusta? –pregunto Sherlock inseguro.

–¡Claro que sí!

John se acerco más a Sherlock, se paró de puntitas apoyándose en los brazos del más alto y depósito un suave beso sobre su nariz, se alejo un poco tomando su mano donde estaba su anillo y la apretó contra su pecho.

–¡Gracias! ¡Es una promesa!

John sonrió felizmente, ya no se sentiría solo, Sherlock se llevo una mano hasta su nariz con las mejillas sonrojadas para después sonreírle a su único amigo.

Desafortunadamente después de ese día no se volvieron a ver, el día después de hacer su promesa, el padre de John abandono la casa uniéndose al ejercito, ese mismo dio su mama hizo maletas y se los llevo del pueblo, John lloro cuando estaba en el tren que lo alejaría de su amigo, su madre y su hermana lo ignoraron, nuevamente estaría solo, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonto que era… nunca le pregunto su nombre.


	2. Olvidándote I

**-Capitulo 2: Olvidándote I**

Sherlock corrió hasta la casa de su abuela con una enorme sonrisa y con un pequeño anillo hecho con una flor sobre su dedo, burlo nuevamente a su hermano mayor y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, respiro profundamente para calmarse pero la sonrisa en su rostro no se iba.

Se acerco hasta la ventana observando como el sol terminaba de ocultarse entre el bosque.

-Que idiota no le pregunte su nombre –se dijo el pelinegro, pero no le dio mucha importancia, mañana sin falta se lo preguntaría.

Al poco rato fue al comedor a cenar, tubo que disimular su felicidad, no le gustaba que los demás se entrometieran en su vida, en especial Mycroft, quien creía que podía meterse en cualquier asunto que lo relacionara a él, para su molestia.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera conocido a su primer amigo comió su cena (entre miradas de reproche de su hermano) y después regreso a su cuarto, deseando que la noche terminara pronto para volver a ver a su rubio amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto con mas ánimo de lo acostumbrado, desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, la abuela Holmes prácticamente lo obligo a comer, alegando que mientras estuviera bajo su techo comería apropiadamente, después sin esfuerzo evadió otra vez a su hermano y fue a encontrarse con su amigo.

Al llegar a l lugar donde se habían conocido no encontró a nadie, se sentó en el pasto en espera del rubio, pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas pero él nunca apareció.

-¿Y si él nunca existió? –se pregunto temeroso recostándose en el verde pasto. – ¿Y si todo lo imagine?

Sherlock ya lo había experimentado una vez, la soledad en ocasiones puede ser una gran amiga pero en otras puede llegar a hacer tu peor enemiga. Se levanto inmediatamente del pasto, como si este le quemara.

– ¡No! El estaba conmigo ayer, lo encontrare –se dijo decidido, y lo lograría porque Sherlock Holmes siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

Y con ese pensamiento en su mente, fue al pueblo a buscar al niño, y aunque ese díano lo encontró, ni el siguiente no se rindió.

Así Sherlock paso todas las vacaciones buscando a su rubio amigo, cuando no estaba en el bosque esperándolo estaba en el pueblo buscándolo, incluso ya desesperado le pregunto a su abuela sobre el (porque a pesar de lo muy desesperado que estuviera nunca le pediría ayuda a Mycroft) pero a falta de un nombre no pudo ayudar a localizarlo.

El último día de vacaciones, Sherlock fue al bosque con un libro en sus manos, lo abrió sacando de entre sus páginas una pequeña bolsita de plástico, dentro de esta tenía su tan preciado anillo, se prometió que lo encontraría, lo buscaría por todo el mundo si era necesario, solo para volver a verlo sonreír.

Nada de esto paso desapercibido para su hermano mayor, al principio se le izo extraño el comportamiento del menor por lo cual comenzó a investigar por su cuenta porque al parecer Sherlock no le diría nada.

Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, era obvio que buscaba algo o alguien aunque esto último era menos probable, veía a Sherlock correr por el pueblo y en ocasiones quedarse todo el día en el bosque, cuando estaba a punto de encarar a su hermano y obligarlo a decirle que le pasaba lo vio hablando con la abuela en el jardín, siguió cada uno de sus gestos hasta que dio la media vuelta y se fue cabizbajo, después de perderlo de vista se acerco a la abuela Holmes.

-Hola abuela –dijo casual parándose frente a ella, la abuela Holmes se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una bonita mecedora de madera.

-Hola Mycry –le contesto en el mismo tono.

Antes que Mycroft pudiera seguir con la plática, la abuela levanto una mano frente a él para indicar que guardara silencio.

-Se a lo que has venido, te he visto seguir al pequeño Sherly por todo el pueblo, aun te falta afinar un poco mas tus habilidades de observación querido.

Mycroft no se sorprendió, después de todo era la abuela Holmes.

-Eres un buen hermano Mycroft –le sonrió a su nieto. –Aunque nuestro querido Sherly no piense lo mismo –rio ante lo último.

Mycroft intento calmar sus emociones, él quería mucho a su hermano, era por eso que siempre estaba al pendiente de cada paso que daba, eso y su facilidad para meterse en problemas, a pesar de la diferencia de edades (siete años para ser exactos) había ocasiones que se toleraban el uno al otro y otras en que no se podían ver ni en pintura, como la vez que Sherlock declaro que Mycroft era su archí-enemigo, a pesar de todo siempre cuidaría a su hermano.

-¿Qué esta buscado?

-Nada.

Mycroft frunció su seño, al parecer su abuela no se lo iba a poner fácil, si no estaba buscando algo entonces…

-¿A quien busca?

La anciana le mostro una sonrisa cómplice antes de contestarle.

-A un niño –si la actitud de su hermanito le parecía extraño esto era aun más raro. –Al parecer mas pequeño que el –continua la señora ignorando la confusión de su nieto. –según la descripción que me a dado, imagino que a lo mucho un año menor, rubio, moreno y de ojos azules.

Esa información no le servía de mucha ayuda al mayor, podría ser cualquiera del pueblo.

-Lo demás investígalo por tu cuenta Mycry, te has vuelto muy perezoso –le reprocho la abuela Holmes, después se levanto de su asiento para entrar a la mansión. –Y no te olvides de contarme los detalles.

Ya solo, Mycroft repaso la nueva información, un niño, su hermano estaba buscando a un niño.

_¨Debe de tener algo especial para captar la atención de Sherlock¨_

Pensó Mycroft intrigado, días después su investigación dio frutos, unió todas las piezas y descubrió la identidad del niño rubio antes que su hermano, John H. Watson, hijo de un militar condecorado y una humilde ama de casa, hermano de una chica con problemas de identidad sexual.

También descubrió que hace una semana y media que la familia dejo el pueblo, se fueron de un día para otro y nadie sabia la causa de la repentina partida, bueno, casi nadie, Mycroft descubrió la historia de principio a fin, incluso el papel que su hermano tuvo en ella.

Al parecer la señora Watson engaño a su esposo, lo que provocó que naciera un pequeño de cabellos rubios, seis años después el esposo se entero y enfrento as u esposa, las discusiones se hicieron mas fuertes, la madre culpaba al niño, el padre culpaba a la madre, toda una telenovela (según Mycroft) un día de los muchos que el pequeño huía al bosque se encontró con su hermano (cuando este se escapo de su vista), esa misma tarde su padre fue a la guerra y al día siguiente la madre y ambos hijos se fueron del pueblo.

Lo que no lograba entender era por qué Sherlock tenía tanto interés en el niño, no había nada especial en el, venia de una familia común y corriente con problemas comunes.

_¨Solo es un capricho¨_

Se dijo Mycroft después de descifrar todo, no le conto su descubrimiento al menor, pensando que después de unos días se olvidaría de él, aunque en el fondo esperaba que no, ese niño con tan solo estar un día con Sherlock había logrado cambiarlo, tal ves no tanto para que las personas ¨comunes y corrientes¨ lo notasen, pero si lo suficiente para que él lo notara.

En ese mismo momento vio como Sherlock pasaba corriendo asu lado para ir al pueblo… de nuevo, Mycroft suspiro y se fue a la biblioteca a leer, esperando que no hubiera cometido un error al no decirle nada a Sherlock.


End file.
